wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/A Day with Spencer Raye and More!
Hey guys! We're here for another blog for another Weebley and we have some excited things to share with you today! We caught up with Miss Good Girl's Wiki Records' recording artist, Spencer Raye Jackson and got word on what fans can expect next on "Miss Good Girl" and even got to discuss new music. ---- A Day with Spencer Raye When it comes to the Wiki Channel, there is no doubt that Spencer Raye Jackson is one of the hottest rising stars to date, with filming a hit tv show, working on music, and touring. How does she manage to stay happy and humble, "lots of hard work and loooooots of sleep (laughs)" Spencer told us. Jackson recently has died her hair blue. T'''he Wiki star has recently finished filming the first season of her hit Wiki Channel series, "Miss Good Girl", a series which has gotten amazing feedback from families, critics, and kids and teens everywhere. Jackson told us, "I think it'ssuccess of the show incredible. The fact that we hit so many homes and parents, not only kids can watch the series and laugh and take something away from it. I'm honored and so proud of the show". We caught up with Spencer to ask her if the show would return for a second season. '''US: The show is so amazing, and so well written and produced. Any chances that you'll be returning? Come on, you can tells us. SPENCER RAYE: Um, I don't know honestly! (laughs)Thank you so much though, but yeahe we've been filming since late 2013 and just finished a couple of weeks ago. We don't have any word yet on if it's getting renewed but we alll have our fingers crossed and are hoping. We all love working on the show. I actually died my hair blue '''after we were done filming the first season. (laughs) '''US: They wouldn't let you die your hair during the show? SR: Well no, I'm under contract, so yes Miranda does have to have her hair a certain way (laughs). So I wanted to do somethin crazy with my hair before my first single dropped just because people often confuse the actor with the character. So I don't want people to hear my music and think Miranda, I want them to think Spencer Raye Jackson ya know? But if we do get renewed, I'll go back to blonde again. US: Smar thinking, so you're like a hair chameleon? (laughs) SR: (Laugh) exactly. US: That's great. So you mentioned, upcoming music. What can you tell us about that? SR: So muuuuch. (laughs) not but uh, I'm signed to Wiki Records. I had actually been signed before the show came out, but I basically been working on music, and writing for as long as I could remember. I'm working on my first single and it's expected to drop this summer and then I'll finish working on the album so that's a lot of fun for me as well. US: We can't wait to hear your new music. Besides tv and music what else are you working on? Your everywhere it seems like? (laughs) SR: (laughs) that's pretty much it. Miss Good Girl is still airing, I'm working on music, and an upcoming movie. Ooooooo, but I can't say to much about that (laughs). I'm so weird. US: But your talented! So it's okay (laughs) We are so excited to see what's in store for Spencer Raye Jackson, and make sure you watch "Miss Good Girl", Friday nights at 8/7c on the Wiki Channel. ---- WHAT'S UP FOR WIKI CHANNEL? ---- Ship of The Weebly There are so many relationships starting to flow around lately, but one is kinda standing out at the moment. We are talking about Aiden Kristoff & Olivia Staton or Avia. We asked some fellow Wiki Channel actors their opinions on the matter. "They seem happier when they are together. You can tell they care for each other a lot." - Jasmine Byran "They are so cute! Aiden is always talking about her! I am definetely on team Avia!"- Lilly Marsh With these opinions we knew we had to check this out more. So we went to Olivia for the deets and there relationship. "He is my best guy friend", Olivia stated. "There can possibly be something in the future, but that is unlikely." She also added. Maybe for now they are destined to be friends, but with them starring in a movie together with a possiblity of a kiss, will it change things? ---- We hope you enjoyed this fun-packed Weebley! More coming soon! Category:Blog posts